A Dark Secret Untold
by Warrior4Life
Summary: There was a murder at the school, and now everyone is considered a suspect. The string of murders can only lead to one thing... that someone is out for revenge. The problem is that no one knows who. Katsuyuki Sanada, son of Yukimura Sanada, has a gut feeling about who's done it. But soon three clues come up, and everything leads to the next victim... or the murderer. OC's WANTED!


**Katsuyuki Sanada**

**Sayuki Fuma**

**A Dark Secret Untold**

**-There was a murder at the school, and now everyone is considered a suspect. The string of murders can only lead to one thing... that someone is out for revenge. The problem is that no one knows who. Katsuyuki Sanada, son of Yukimura Sanada, has a gut feeling about who's done it. But soon three clues come up, and everything leads to the next victim... or the murderer.**

**Katsusa (My couple name for Katsuyuki and Sayuki)**

**High School Setting**

**Warnings: Some language, fluff, and cheesy romance... Yaoi and Yuri will be seen...**

**OC'S NEEDED! FOLLOW THE TEMPLATE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Prologue (Currently)<p>

There was always something to be said within the halls of Warring High School. The tensions that run throughout the school between two groups could be cut with a knife.

Without a doubt, Katsuyuki Sanada was a man that no one stood against. For one, he had the huge Kento Maeda and quick witted Kentsugo Naoe as his best friends, Rin Kunoichi as his female spy and gossiper, and the wicked Sayuki Fuma as his beloved girlfriend.

Kento Maeda was the son of Keiji Maeda, and is a monster of a man at 6'10'' with a huge body build and a very powerful punch. He had wild redish blonde hair and deep brown eyes that turned black when he was angry. He wore black combat gloves and expects to enter a fight everyday. He wears a ripped shirt that shows off his arms and long black pants with thick black combat boots.

Kentsugo Naoe was calm, cool, collected, and quick witted. He had long silky black hair that goes past his shoulders. He was pale skinned and was regally refined. He wore black and white and was seen as one of the most handsome men in the school. Not only that but was one of the most intelligent. His father is Kanetsugu Naoe. He is 6'1'', lean, and very skilled with a sword. He has cool blue eyes.

Rin Kunoichi was the daughter to Kunoichi. She was 5'5'' and is very quick. She uses her lack of presence to spy on people and carry on gossip- going as far as spreading rumors to destroy anyone that speaks ill to Katsuyuki. She wore dark red shirts and black skirts with a black spiked belt and black combat boots. She wore two pink flower hair clips in her hair. She is loud and tends to jump to Katsuyuki's defense. She had shoulder length black hair. She is considered to be Sayuki's best friend.

And Sayuki Fuma, daughter of Kotaro Fuma, the brutal, wicked beauty of the school, and also his beloved girlfriend was just as feared as he was. She has long red hair that reaches her waist when held up and she wears a black short sleeve shirt and long black pants. She also wears black combat boots that have silver spikes in them. She wears thick arm guards that are silver in color and a red and black neck brace in the design of a phoenix and dragon that was a gift from Katsuyuki. She has pale skin and violet eyes. She is 5'11''. She was brutal in making sure whatever Katsuyuki wanted, he got it.

Sayuki's rival was none other than Amaya Hattori, daughter of Hanzo Hattori. She has long black hair held up with a violet flower hair clip. She wore a black scarf around her neck and black combat boots with a spiked black short skirt and a black tank top with black bracelets decorating her pale arms. She's serious and doesn't let anyone get in her way from getting what she wants.

Katsuyuki Sanada, son of Yukimura Sanada, was a 6'4'' man with jet black hair that spikes slightly and is mostly swept to one side, hiding one of his black-abyss eyes. He is lean yet muscular and has ash pale skin. He wears a clean black suit with dark purple interior and black combat boots. He wears silver gloves and a long purple scarf around his neck. She has several silver chains around his arms and long sleeved shirt. He is a dark and mysterious character that no one dares make angry.

There was a murder at Warring High School... in fact it went all over the news. Now, many people are a suspect, buy Katsuyuki Sanada has the gut feeling of knowing who did it, but coming up with the evidence seems to take a turn that may just prove him wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note *PLEASE READ*<strong>

**I will need OC's, please... more likely the children of the current characters. So, if you have a character you are willing to let me use, please fill out the template below:**

Name:

Age: *Please range from 13-19*

Gender:

Army: *If possible*

Family: *Others would put kids of the same Warrior, and I will add those to the list if that is the case*

Friends: *List as many as you can*

Enemies: *List as many as you can*

Personality: *If possible, what would they do when under fire as well*

Appearance: *Remember, this story is in a high school setting!*

Weapon: *If possible, just for future occurrences*

Romance: *If any*

**I finally got around to making a Samurai Warriors fic, and it just so happens to be the first thing that came to my mind. I'll be happy to take suggestions and ideas and your OC's. I will bring in the OC's next chapter after I get a good amount. And there is no limit of how many OC's you give me :D**

**You can even add siblings to the characters I already brought out!**

**~Warrior4Life (AKA Yukiyun)**


End file.
